Question: Simplify the expression. $3z(4z+1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3z}$ $ = ({3z} \times 4z) + ({3z} \times 1)$ $ = (12z^{2}) + (3z)$ $ = 12z^{2} + 3z$